


Unexpected

by ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield/pseuds/ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield
Summary: Well, this was new.Snippets of the game with Chrobin, but from Chrom's perspective!
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Well, this was unexpected.

Chrom had been out on a normal patrol with Frederick, going from town to town to check for bandit activity. This particular outing was unusual in that Lissa insisted on coming along, but was otherwise uneventful, if not a little bit dull.

Until now, that is.

He had been caught off guard when his sister suddenly gasped and ran off from the rest of the group. Somewhat annoyed, he followed her to grumble at her for interrupting their march when he saw what had caused all the fuss.

A young woman, laying on her side with her eyes closed. It took him a moment to realize she was a woman, on account of the dark purple coat she wore that was several sizes too large for her. Her hood was up, and while her face was mostly hidden, her long, silvery white hair spilled out onto the grass.

"Well, how about that," he said, hands on his hips.

His sister ignored him. "H-hello? Are you okay, miss? I don't see any injuries..." she asked, hunched over the woman.

Chrom's concern, on the other hand, was overshadowed by the sheer incredulity of the situation. Here lay a girl, wearing an odd fancy coat, napping in some grass on the side of the road miles away from any town as though it were a comfortable bed. "Can't say I've ever found anyone on the side of the road on patrol before," he joked.

Lissa glared at him. "Chrom, we have to do something!"

Chrom moved alongside Lissa and hunched over, looking down at the girl. "Well, what do you propose we do?"

"I dunno..." she said, before movement from the girl caught their attention.

"I see you're awake now," he greeted her.

Lissa smiled at her. "Hey there..."

The girl shifted to look up at them, her eyes squinting as they adjusted to the sunlight.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know," he joked, an amused grin on his face. He reached down to her. "Here, take my hand."

The girl slowly reached up to take it. Chrom grasped her fingers, surprised by how small her hand was. His eye was momentarily drawn to a strange symbol on the back of it, but he decided to ignore it. He gave a firm pull, intending to help her get back up to her feet.

At least, that was the idea.

The girl was a lot lighter than he was expecting, so his pull brought her all the way onto her feet and crashing into his chest. She looked up at him with wide eyes, startled by the movement.

Despite his embarrassment, he couldn't help but smile back at the cute look on her face, which soon became red as she realized how close she was standing.

She took a short step backwards, brushing grass off her coat before regaining her composure. She gave him a nervous grin. "T-thank you, Chrom," she said, a bit hesitantly.

Damn. He had been hoping she wouldn't recognize him. He realized her nervousness must have been due to his position as prince. "Ah, so you know who I am?" He said, trying to mask his dissapointment.

He was surprised to learn that she did not. He was even further surprised to learn that she didn't know much of anything, not even her own name. As endearing as her fretting was, he was genuinely concerned about her, her panic not being helped by the accusations made by his ever-suspicious retainer.

They had been escorting her to a nearby town when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Robin," she said aloud, to no one in particular.

"What?" He replied.

She beamed at him, a bright smile lighting up her face. "My name is Robin. I-I just remembered that."

"Robin..." he repeated to himself. That was a nice name. A fitting one, for the small fidgety woman. "Well, I guess that's one mystery solved."

He took another look at her. Her mood had lightened considerably with that little revelation, and she looked elated, happy with herself for managing to remember that detail. He smiled back at her, as he wondered to himself about the strange feeling that look was giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT FEELING IS LOVE, CHROM


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene I always felt was missing from this part of the game.

Chrom took a deep breath and tried to settle back into the grass where he was laying. He knew it was futile, of course. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself back upright and sat down on a log. Their campfire had died down considerably, but there was enough light glowing from the cinders to see the party clearly in the darkness, bathing them in a warm orange glow. Frederick, ever rigorous and punctual, was sound asleep next to his horse, somehow looking clean and dignified lying in the grass in a full suit of armor. His sister, on the other hand, laid in an undignified sprawl, shifting in her sleep occasionally. She lay on blanket that was offered swiftly by Frederick after a spider had crawled onto her arm earlier.

He chuckled at the memory. It was ironic, given that she was the one who asked if they could sleep out under the stars, managing to convince Frederick by noting that it would allow them to get underway faster the next day.

_"It'll be fine,"_ she had said, with a cheery smile, _"after all, it worked out fine for Robin earlier, didn't it?"_

Robin. The mysterious girl lay across from Lissa on the other side of the campfire. She was on her side, quietly snoring, in a position not to dissimilar from when he first saw her. She looked comfortable in that big coat of hers, wrapped around her like a sleeping bag with plenty of room to spare.

How ironic that now they were all taking naps on the ground.

Chrom yawned, stretching his arms and bringing himself back to a state of semi-awakeness. It was a perfect night for stargazing, away from the lights of the city with not a single cloud in the sky. Yet, Chrom instead found himself gazing upon the white-haired girl who lay across the campfire.

Robin had seemed enigmatic when he first met her, and she only became more of an enigma as the day went on. First, she somehow knew his name, despite not even remembering her own. Then, when they had left her behind to fight off the brigands attacking Southtown, she startled him when she followed shortly afterwards, brandishing a sword that had somehow been hidden away in her coat. She held it a bit awkwardly, clearly inexperienced, but shouted with determination that she was going to help save the town, whether he liked it or not.

And help she did. She assumed a position behind him, keeping her guard up while he dispatched an axe-wielding bandit. Suddenly, Robin pushed him to the side, causing him to narrowly avoid a sword hit from an unseen myrmidon. Confused, he watched in astonishment as Robin fished a tome out of her coat (seriously, how big is that thing?) and took the attacker out with a bolt of electricity. _"Watch out, Chrom! I've got your back!"_ She shouted at him.

And she did have his back. They fought side-by-side (much to the Frederick's chagrin), the alternating sword strikes and lightning bolts proving to be a deadly combination. He was surprised by how quickly they had learned to work in tandem, and by how intuitively she was able to predict both his own moves as well as the enemy, always being one step ahead.

It felt right, fighting along with her. It came so naturally that there was no way he couldn't extend her an offer to join the Shepherds. His worries about her being too busy trying to remember her past or too suspicious after Fredericks lukewarm reception were dashed as she looked up to him with a smile and said, _"I'd be honored."_

But the honor was all his, he remembered.

It seemed this strange girl held all kinds of mysteries. Even now, as he stared at her peaceful expression, motionless despite the warm light and shadows that played across her face. What other surprises did this girl hold? What secrets hid themselves in that head of hers?

His reverie was shattered by an amused snort by his side. "It's not polite to stare, Chrom," Lissa said, having awoken without him noticing.

"I-I wasn't staring!" Chrom hastily replied, trying to keep his voice down to avoid waking up the other two.

"Riiiight... It sure looked like you were staring," she teased.

"I was just thinking about how hard it must be for her, having lost her memories... I can't even imagine what she's going through," he contemplated.

"Oh, you're such a sap, big brother. Don't worry," she winked, "I'm sure she'll remember everything soon enough. It is awfully nice of you to be so concerned about her," she said, a hint of amusment at that last sentence. _"You like her don't you,"_ was what she didn't say.

"Right," Chrom said, sitting up and dusting his trousers off, "I'm going to go for a walk," he said, quickly making his way to a trail leading away from their camp. _"Gods, kill me now,"_ he thought.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily," Lissa thought, hopping to her feet and following him.


End file.
